newgirl
by dancerXo
Summary: santana moves school and half way though the year becuse of something that happend at her old school. she has anger isuses and doesnt let anyone in. what happends when she mets brittany? will she be able to stay away and keep up the wall she built?
1. moving

new girl chatper1: intro santanas pov:  
>"santana come on we have to leave now!" ugh todays the day. the day were i leave my old life behind and have to start a new one. not to mention its in the middle of the school year. i really wish i was different.i wish i didnt make that stupid mistake. i wish i didnt have anger problems.i wish i could have friends and let people in. but i cant. i cant let me or someone else get hurt. i cant control my anger. i am in my seinor year of highschool but yet i have never had a boy friend or been on a date. i dont even know what it feels like to have a crush or like someone.<p>i walk down stairs everything is packed up and i take one last look at my house. a walk out. i walk away from my childhood memorys. i am leaving the only person that has ever been my friend and put up with me though all of this. and the only person i can talk to and now she is going to be over an hour away. i really am going to miss rachel. i step into the car which my partents are already in and they drive away. i look out the back window and hold my breath intell i cant see my house any more. well my old house now. i wish this was a dream that i am going to wake up and everything will be okay. but im my life nothing is ever okay.<p>

"were here." wow i must have fallen asleep. i open my eyes and were parked in our new drive way. they house is even bigger then the last one. my dads a huge doctor and my moms a laywer. so i tend to get spoild. i open the car door and step outside. my parents are grabbing some of the things out of the car and i look around. well cheres to a new start. ugh.  
>everything is already in the house all the funiture and there are boxes everywhere that we have to unpack.<p>

i walk up to my room. its huge. i have a nice walk in closet and my own bathroom. "you like your room?" i jump and turn around to see my mom standing there. im not going to lie this house is amazing. its nice and big but i still perfer are old house with all my memories and it feels less homey in this house. but i smile and put on my best performace. i dont like making my parents feel bad. especally because there the only people i have in my life. "yes mom thank you i love it."  
>i turn around and look at the boxes and the labels and look for the ones that say clothes. i figure id start oragizing my closet first.<p>

i open every box and find my docking station and plug my ipod into it and press play. and my favourite song comes on "HEY I HEARD YOU WERE A WILD ONE!" i start singing along with the song "OHHH" and then start dancing around my room "IF I TOOK YOU HOME IT WOULD IT BE A HOME RUN!" i grad my boxes and make my way into the closet. "SHOW ME HOW YOU DO!." i start unpacking all my clothes and hanging them up and putting my shoes on the shevels and my belts on another one. i hang my scarfs up. if there is one thing i know i am good at its fashion i know how to dress and make my self look good its one of my hobbies and the other would be singing. the too things that make me happy. i finsih putting away all my clothes and change into some confterable sweats and a crop top with my sports braw underneth. about 2 hours later i finished with my room.

the song changed and a thousand years came on and i sit on my window legde. and sing along with the music.

heartbeats fast colors and promies how to be brave how can i love when im afraid to fall but watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly does away somehow one step closer

*i stand up and look in my mirror at my reflection*

i have died every day waiting for you darling dont be afriad i habe loved you for a thousand years i love you for a thousand more

* i pick up my make up and put some on*  
>time stand still beauty and all she is i will be brave i will not let anything take away whats standing in front of me every breath every hour has come to this one step closer i have died every day waiting for you darling dont be afiad i have loved you for a thousand years i love you for a thousand more and all along i believed i would find you time has brought your hear to me i have love you for a thousand years i love you for more<p>

*i put all my emotion into the ending*

one step closer one step closer

*a tear come down my face and i wipe it away and sit back on window ledge*

i have died every day waiting for you darling dont be afaid i have loved you for a thousand years i love you for thousand more and all along i believe i would find you time has brought you hear to me i have loved you for thousand years i love you for a thousand more

*i look outside and i see a girk staring at me from across the window. she was blond and had bright blue eyes. beautiful. i realized i was stairing to so i looked away and when i glazed back she was gone. great now she probably thinks she has a creepy naboor or something.*

Brittanys pov:

i woke up today extermly tired. i checked the time it 10:06 ugh im hung over from the party last night. my head is pounding. BUZZ. who the hell is calling this early. "hello?" "morning to you sleepy head." ofcourse "hey quinn." quinn has been my best friend since we were 6 years old. we have ruled the high school from the day we steped into the school. high school has been the best experence for me. i am popular, head cheerleader, lots of friends, tones of boys drulling over me. life is great. "how are you?" my head kills "ugh alright and you?" "same" okaay is there a point to this converstion. "um quinn why did you call?" "well i was bored and i thought that you might want to hang today?" aka fins not around. "i cant sorry i have homework that i need to get done." "okay sooo.. todays the day your new nabours move in eh?" ugh dont remind me. my last nabours were the worst. "yeah i know but anything is better then the ones i had before." she laughs "thats true."

we talk on the phone for abit then i her vocies outside. i get up and look down to see these new nabours. "there here." i see a mom a dad but no one else. "ohh what do you see ? what do they look like? any hot boys?" i roll my eyes at quinns last question. "i see a man and a women and im guessing there married." "thats it they have the biggest house in whole nabourhood i mean its huge and there is only a husband and wife?" i see the car door open and a girl walks out. i cant really tell what she looks like. but i can tell she doesnt look happy to be here and she dresses very nicely. "i see a girl who just got out of the car and she looks about our age." "omg really? is she pretty ?" quinn is very insucre about how she looks and who is better looking then her. "i cant see her properly see her. i can only tell that she doesnt look happy and im guessing that about moving. umm and she dresses nicely." "hmm" thats all she says i can tell shes into a deep thought.

after quinn and i talk for abit longer. i got off and headed down stairs to get some food. "morning hunnie." my moms always in a good mood in the morning but i dont get how she can do it. "morning where jake?" my tool of a brother he just started high school this year and thinks hes amazing because he got on the football team. "he went to the gym with your dad to train for football." ofcourse he did. "okay im going back up stairs i have to geet some homework done." i grab an apple and head back up to my room.

half way though my homework i decide to take a break and have a shower. after my shower i got back to doing my home work. i was almost done when i heard..

heartbeats fast colors and promies how to be brave how can i love when im afraid to fall but watching you stand alone all of my doubt suddenly does away somehow one step closer

*i get up and look out my window but i dont see anyone there so i go and sit back down.*

i have died every day waiting for you darling dont be afriad i habe loved you for a thousand years i love you for a thousand more time stand still beauty and all she is i will be brave i will not let anything take away whats standing in front of me every breath every hour has come to this one step closer

*who ever is singing has a beautiful voice i could listen to it forever. i can tell its a girl singing.*

i have died every day waiting for you darling dont be afiad i have loved you for a thousand years i love you for a thousand more and all along i believed i would find you time has brought your hear to me i have love you for a thousand years i love you for more one step closer one step close

* i have to know whos singing. i go over and check to see if i can see anyone. i see the girl from earlier sitting on her window ledge. she so pretty. the prettest girl i have ever seen. and that voice i never want her to stop singing. i contiune to watch her memorized by her.*

i have died every day waiting for you darling dont be afaid i have loved you for a thousand years i love you for thousand more and all along i believe i would find you time has brought you hear to me i have loved you for thousand years i love you for a thousand more

* she finishs the song and has tears in her eyes. maybe she left her boyfriend back a home of something. i would be upset to if i had to leave my school and have to go to a new school in the middle of the year with people i dont know. i contuine to watch her and then she look out her window and spots me. right away are eyes lock and we stair at eachtother for what seems to be forever. the she looks away. shit. ugh why did i have to be such a creeper. now she is going to think she has a weird stocker narbour. i quickly run to my bed i didnt want her to see me standing there if she looked back again. this is going to be a long second semeter.*  
> <p>


	2. first day

newgirl note: there is going to be alot of santana and quinn friendship in this fanfic and i dont think i am going to do brittanys pov anymore just santana because this story is more about her. also if you have any ideas or suggestions for the story tell me i would love your input.  
>chapter2 satanas pov:<br>BEEP BEEP BEEP! guhh. i slap my alarm clock off and sit up. my first day of school is today. its 6:30 and school doesnt start tell 8:30. i slowly drag my self out of bed turn my music on and get in the shower. once im done in the shower it wakes me up and i start to blow dry and straighten my hair. after that i put my make up on and though some sweats and a sports bra on. its 7:30 now and i know my parnets have already left for school. i poor my self some cereral because im to lazy to make myself anything else. i finish iit pretty fast and make my way up stairs. i look in my closet trying to figure out what to wear. so i decide to pay it safe and wear my skinny jeans with my lace tank top and a cartigan over top. i though on some short heals and take one last look at me in the mirrior and nod to my self with aproval.

i walk down stairs grab my bag and walk out of the door. it was a fairly nice day. i walk to my car and get in. the school is only 5 miniutes away. it took me 10 minitues to find a parking spot. half of the schools parking is resumed for the cheerleaders and football players. finally i park and get out of the car. i walk up to the front doors of the school and i can feel people looking at me. i take a deep breath and open the doors to the school. thankfully the office was right there once i walked in. i walked into the office and i notices a few kids in the office and then one cought my eye. it was the blond girl in the window from yesturday shes looking down texting on her phone. and she has a cheerleads uniform on.

"hi im santana, umm i new and need my sceduale." she look up at me and smiled. "ahh yeah here you go ." she handed me the sheet and i looked at it.  
>science then english then math lunch and vocal. woow this is going to be a great semester. i look back up at her. "thank you." i smile and i was about to walk away.<br>"wait brittany why dont you show santana to her class today?" i look to see who your talking about and the blond cheerleader stands up. great. "sure! what class do you have first." ugh. i slowly turn around and she is alot closer to me and grabs my sheet out of my hand. i take it back right away and she looks up confused. "i can find my way around myself thanks." and with that i walked off.

i walked into my science class five minitues late. im starting to regret not letting blondy show me around. i walk up to the teachers desk. "sorry." i didnt really know what else to say. he looks up. "its fine what your name?" "umm santana." "okaay well santana you can have a set next to brittany were taking the note down thats on the board." shit you have got to be kidding me. i slowly turn around and thankfully she is looking down at her paper. i walk over and sat down took out my note book and pen and started to write down what was on the bored. when im half way though the note i can feel someones breath on me but i dont look up just contuine to write. "you should have let me help you find your way or you wouldnt have been late to class." she whispered into my ear and a shiver when down my back. i look up and shes staring at me. i lean into her ear. "i would rather have been late." and with that i go back to doing my work.

the bell rang and i quickly grabbed my things and walked out of the class. i went to my locker and grabed my math binder and shut it. " hey babe whats your name i havent seen you around before." some guy with a mohack said. i just ingored him and walked down the hall. "babe wait up!" ugh does this guy ever give up. i dont around but he grabs me and forces me to. "WHAT?" keep come. keep come. keep come. "i ask you your name?" he said and winked. ew "santana." "well santana how about you come to my house later and i can show you a good time." barf. i was about to blow up. "puck leave the poor girl." some blond girl walked up. thank god. puck gives her a look and walks away. i start to turn and leave. "hi im quinn." ugh really i just want to get to class. "santana." why does everyone in this school have to talk to you. "what do you have next?" ugh im just going to be honest. "look i really dont know why your talking to me seeing as you a cheerleading but i dont need help or a friend so thanks for getting him away but i dont need anything." i turn my heal and walk away

again i am late for class. god these flipping halls are confusing. i walk into class. say sorry to this teacher now. "your late detention." umm what "but im-"  
>he cut me off "i dont care if you keep talking there will be another on." dont rage "exsusme sir-" i look up and see quinn talking. "- santana is new and she doesnt know her way around yet." she must have sinced that i was pissed. "well quinn since you choose to speak up you to have detention after school, now santana take a seat beside quinn and dont be late ever again." i nod and head off to sit beside quinn.<p>

i look over at her and she smiles "look thanks for trying to stick up." she smiles. "and?" ugh "are you going to make me say it?" she softly laughs and nods.  
>kill me now. "im sorry about eariler i shouldnt have been rude." "its okaay." theres a short pause and i start to read the board which say what we have to do today. first day back and i already have to write a short story. i get out my note book and pencil. just when i was about to start brian storming she speaks again. "soo..i was just wondering why dont you need friends?" and there it is. " i dont have any." i say not looking up from my paper. i really dont want to have the convo. " you dont have any friends dont you want some?" "i have one or had one seeing as i moved and no i dont want some and if i did want friends i would make imagenary ones." she laughs a my last remark. "well.. your one friend must have been special is there a reason you dont want friends because i dont know what i would do with out mine."<br>this girl is just full of questions. " yes she was she put up with me. and i cant have them." i can tell im confusing her. "why cant you have them?" the bell rings and i stand up as does she. "ahh that is a story for another time."

"okay. well im walking you to your next class unless you want another detention." well i would say no but i really dont need another one of thoughs. "sure thanks." i give her my sheet and she looks at it. "ohh you have class with brittany shes my best friend , you will like her." ugh really blondies are besties. who would have thought. "accually we meet already." i say as we contuine walking i can tell she want to ask but doesnt know how so i contuine. "the princable told her to help me find my classes but-" "let me guess you told her no." she says laughing and i even laughed abit. "yeah but then i got to science late and she had to be the person i was stuck beside." and she laughs again. woow she does that alot. we finally get to my class were 5 minitue early and brittany ofcouse has to walk up to us.

"heey quinn." brittany says jumping on quinn hugging her to death. "heey britt." i stand ther not really knowing what to do maybe i should go into class. "so how do you two know eachother?" ugh everyones so noisey. "well quin saved me from puck-" i was going to say the rest when quinn cuts in. "- then i ask her what class she had next and she told me she didnt need help. but then we had the same class together-" brittany laughs "been there done that." i rolled my eyes at what she said but i contuine from where quinn left off. "yeah.. anyways i got into class late then got detention and then quinn stood up for me and got dention we sat beside each other in class and talked." i say and quinn was smiling. "you accually got her to talk to you quinn?" "umm her is right here." i pointed to me. "it wasnt that hard britt." then brittany looked over at me. "what do you not like me or something." ugh i feel bad now. "no i dont do friends." she looks confused. i didnt feel like explaining so i look a quinn for some help. "so santana since we have the same lunch why dont you eat with us?" omg i dont think she gets the idea of i dont do friends . "you as in all your little cheerio friends and jocks." i start laughing really loud. "i think i will pass on that." she rolls her eyes. "anyways i am going to go home for lunch." "great i will be there." omg serously. "i didnt invite you..." "to bad were do you live." i was about to answer when brittany spoke. "quinn you know were she lives i dont know why your asking." i turn to quinn. "umm how do you know where i live." she smirks "well.. i was on the phone with brittany yesturday and you moved right beside her and she was creeping you." "QUINN." brittany wined. i laughed "i know she was creeping in my window when i was singing." i say still laughing. brittany turns bright red. the bell rings. "shit i have to get to class i will meet you out here santana and we can go for lunch." before i can relpy shes gone.

"well.." "well what blonie?" "arent you going to invite me over?" i turn to her. "naa." and i walk into the class and take a seat. brittany walks up to me and sits beside me. "what do you mean naa?" ugh i cant believe i feel bad i never feel bad. i was about to answer when my phone buzz. it was a text from rachel. *heey san i know i havent text or called but you leaving has been really hard on me. i miss you alot. i wish you were here. love you always and i promise i will come see you as soon as i can.* i smile at the text. "whos rachel i thought you dont do friends?"i look up to see brittany looking down at my phone. "well she can put up with me and i know she will never leave me that would be my she is my one and only friend." i turn down and text rachel back * i love you too and miss you alot! i have been working so hard-( i look up to see if brittany is looking but she isnt)- not to spazz out. im going to need someone to vent to this semster so get ready for probably a call every day so i can get my anger out.*

"what do you mean she puts up with you?" ugh there like twins. "quinn asked me the same thing." "so i am guessing you didnt tell her and you arent going to tell me either." i shake my head no. and she looks disapointed. "well i can tell you one thing not everyone leaves." i look up at her and i cant trust this girl i have to get her to understand we can be friends and if that doesnt work then im going to have to scare her away because i already want to be her friend soo badly and i have never wanted anyone to be my friend before."look brittany i know that i look all inicent but i really dont want friends someone gets hurt in the end thats why there called friENDS." i think i convenced her because she shut up.

class went by fast and we have a test tomorrow but i dont have to worry about it because math is my best subject and i know what i am doing. i walk out of the room and see quinn standing there waiting for me. she hasnt seen me yet maybe i could sneak off quickly and she wont notice. "dont even think about it." quinn is standing infront of me now so there goes my getting away. "you are not getting out of this we are having lunch." i huff "its kinda scary how well you know me and you really only have known me for what 3 hours or so." she laughs. "im just good at reading people and you are easy to read." well thats great. "trust me you dont know a thing about me." "well i want to so lets go whos driving?" "i will."

we get to my car and drive to my house. when i get out of the car i notice brittanys car is in the drive way. woow maybe i should have invited her. i mean she lives right there and ugh i cant believe this girl has me feeling bad. santana the girl that has like no feelings. i walk up and open my door and let quinn. in i make us sandwiches and we make small talk. we talk about singing cheerios school rachel brittany.

"quinn i need to tell you something so i can give you a chance to run before we accually become friends okaay?" she nods "santana nothing is going to make me go anywhere." i smile at what she says and take a breath. "well i moved schools because i kinda got exspelled. when i said rachel is my only friend because she puts up with me is because i have anger issues. i cant controll when i get angry. and rachel she i dont know she had this touch where she could just stop me from raging.  
>and i knew she would always be there for me. anyways one day rahcel wasnt at school. some people were name bullying me. i tired so hard not to get mad-" i could fell the tears coming down my face i couldnt look at her. but i contuined. "-i couldnt hold it in i was too hard i started to raged and the fought back which made me even more mad. anyways it got to the point where we were on the ground fighting. i got sent to the office. everyone blamed me for the whole thing. and i couldnt go up agianst 10 other kids. so i lied and agree to there little thing. because if i fought against them i knew they would kick my ass. so thats how i am here and why i dont let people in." i take a huge breath still not looking up i wait to hear a door slam shut or something but i dont hear anything. instead quinn jumps me and hugs me to death. "im not going anywere." she keep saying over and over again. "thanks quinn." we both smile.<p>

we get ready to leave and once were out of the house quinn say "so i guess were friends ?" i smiled "sure" "yaaayy!" she says and tackles me to the ground.  
>mph. we both start laugh and she siting on top of me. i flip it over so i am on top and i look up for a second and see brittany staring at us. i look back down at quinn and she is smiling up at me. i pinch her check "come on loser were going to be late to class." i get up and then help her up "heey i am not a loser." i laugh and we smacks my butt making me jump "oww!" quinn points her figure at me. "thats what you get for calling me a loser." she get in the ccar as i make my way over to the dirver side. i catch brittanys eye. she looks sad. i was about to get in. "brittany." she looks up. "why dont you come back with me and quinn?" i couldnt stop myself the word just poored out of my mouth. "naa" and she get in the car. woow i guess i deserved that.<p>

"you like her." how come she can read me so well. ugh. "no i dont i feel bad. i really dont know why because i never have felt bad about something before." she laughs. "yepp you like her." i roll my eyes "doesnt matter i dont do relationships." " you also told me you dont do friendships but.." ugh i hate how right she is.  
>i cant go down this road so i dont say anything. we get to school and say we will see eachother in detention and i walk off to vocial.<p>

i have been walking around this school for 10 mintiues and i still cant find the dam classroom. "hey do you want some help?" i look up and see brittany. i was debating on weather to say yes or no but i was really tired of going in circles so i just nodded. we were walking down the hall and she stops. "santana im sorry i was rude when you asked me for a ride." i look up into her eyes. thoughs beautiful bright blue eyes. get it together santana! "i-ugh-its okay.. i desevred it." well how about you can drive me home." "what about your car?" "oh right, well i guess your going to just have to drive me to school tomorrow. okay heres you class have fun and i will meet you in the front bye." and she walked away

last period went by fast because i love singing. i walked to my locker and gradded my things. "heey." "hii quinn whats up?" " i got us out of dention shit i totally forgot about that .. well thanks howd you do it?" "im a cheerleader." i laugh. "soo i was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" "i cant im sorry." and now she frowns. " i would but brittany kinda is making me drive her home." "but she has a car how will she get to school tomorrow?" "me." "ohh." i roll my eyes knowing were quinn is getting at. "well im going to go dont want to make brittany wait." she winks at me and walks away.

i make my way out side looking for brittany. but i felt someone jump onto my back. "boo" i think i just had a heart attack. "brittany you better run i am about to kill you!" she giggled and ran off. i smiled and started to chase her. she was in the middle of the football feild when i finally cought her and we both fell forward. i landed on top of her. i pinned her arms under my knees and started to tickle her. "now brittany i think you should say sorry." i contuine to tickle her i dont know what it is about this girl but she makes me feel different. shes makes.. i dont even know who to explain how i feel right now i only know that i am happy. i could tell she was trying to hold it in. but after a few more seconds she does. "okaay okaay im sorry san im sorry." i smile and get off her.

we layed on the grass for a few more minitues. "come on blondie i gotta get you home." i say getting up and i grab her and help her up. we walk to the car but we didnt even realize we were still holding hands intell we tired to part at different side of the car. it felt narual to me holding her hand. i let go and instearly i wanted to grab it again. "do you maybe wanna hang out?" i wasnt expecting her to ask me that. "i-ugh-yeah sure." she laughed.

i pulled into my drive way and i stood there in shock. i jump out of the car. "RACHEELLL !" i hug her and she kissed the top of my head. "i missed you." "hi im brittany and you must be rachel." shit i totally forgot about brittany. "hi nice to meet you." "im going to go santana but your driving to to school tomorrow remebmer.  
>and dont make me late. and it was nice meeting you rachel." "your to brittany , i am quite surprize that santana has even talked to you let alone become your friend."<br>shit "i-ugh santana and i arent friends." wait what? "ahh so you did get the speech." she nods and turns away.

"brittany wait." i ran over to her lawn and grab her hand. "i want to be friends with you but right now i cant im sorry." and with that i walk over to rachel she turns her back and bends down abit. i know what that means. i jump on her back and we walk inside.


	3. i cant

newgirl chapter3:  
>santanas pov:<p>it was nice seeing rachel again! i missed her alot. one week has passed sence i told brittany we cant be friends right now. i have been haning with quinn abit. and have keep intouch with rachel. were supose to hang this weekend. its friday and we have to read our english stories infront of the class which i am not looking forward to doing. math has been pretty easy lately. and science is well science. i love singing and vocal class has been helping me alot. we are going to be doing a concert on monday.<p>

i am glad its friday and i can enjoy the weekend. i walk into my first class which is science and i sit beside brittany. she doesnt look up from her book. i can feel the tention in the air. the teacher comes in and tell us we have a in class quiz today. using microscopes with the person siting next to us. i look over at brittany but she still doesnt look at me. "i will go get the stuff we need then." and i walked over and grabbed everything we need. i grabbed the telescope and the lenses and walk back and sat down. well this is awkward. "soo i guess lets start." she didnt answer we just took turns looking though the micscope and writing down what everything was.

the bell rings and brittany packs up super quick and walks out of class. "brittany wait!" "what do you want santana ?" i can tell she pissed because i have never heardher talk like this before. "im sorry okay?" "sorry about what exscally?  
>sorry about how we totally have fun after school that day running after eachother. sorry i made you smile. sorry that we probably could have been great friend? sorry that you told me you dont do friendships. well i dont see that wtih quinn or rachel." i am in tears now. i didnt know i hurt her this bad. "brittany there different there not you. but i am protecting you. you cant be friends with me brittany. i am messed up and i will not let that happen to you. i didnt mean to hurt you thats the last thing i wanted to do but us being friends is for the best. im sorry." i walk off<p>

i walk into the wash room. "well well well , look who it is?" shit. "how you doing santana?" just ingore her. "what your dont want to talk to me?" no not really. "awe whats wrong? did someone hurt you little feelings." she said in a baby voice." thats it. "fuck off ashley." she snickers to herself. "woow come down." i need to get out of here before i blow.  
>with that i walk out of the wash room. i cant go back to class i neeed time to cool off. if someoone ay the smallest thing to piss me off i am going to blow.<p>

i walk to the football feild and sit on the bleechers. i can feel the tears coming down my face. worst day ever.  
>first me and brittany and now this. i just want to be normal if i was normal i could have friends i could maybe even be with brittany more then a friend. but no. i have to have stupid anger issues. i have so may what ifs? i just want to be like everyone else.<p>

the bell rang for next period. but i stay outside i dont want to go see brittany. i cant face her right now. i need the weekend before i can talk or even look at her again. i put my elbows on my knee and drop my head into my hands. about half way though the period i felt someone touch my sholder. i look up to see quinn. "heey are you okay, i talked to brittany." ugh great. "yeah i had that then some girl was trying to push me around in the washroom so i needed to get out of there for awhile so i could calm down." she nods "brittany hates me." "she doesnt hate you santana but shes just confused she doesnt get why you wont be her friend. especially because we are friends." i sign. "i know its just your not her. she is full of life and she makes me want to be a better person. she is always happy and i am the oppisite of her." "oppisites attack santana." "i know but i am not good for her. i am messed up. you havent seen it yet but i am. i have huge problems and i can just lay them out on her." "i understand that but i think that should be brittanys choice." "thats the problem i dont want her to see me and then choose to leave me. i like her more then i should and that scares me. quinn i have never liked anyone before."

we sit for awhile and then the bell rings. lunch. "heey quinn ready to go." ugh why does she have to be here i didnt want to see her tell monday. "umm i dont know." "quinn im fine go. i think im just going to home early anyways." i was getting up to leave. "ill drive you home santana. your upset. brittany can drive her car and the i will go over to her house.  
>" i want to say no but thats probably a good idea. "okay thanks quinn." i walked past brittany and walked into my car and waiting for quinn. she steped in and i handed her the keys. we didnt talk the ride home. we got out and i thanked her and walked into my house.<p>

i walked into my house i need to calm down. i walked to my room and turned on my music. and started to sing

all i know is that your so nice your the nicest thing ive seen *i feel tears falling out of my eyes and down my checks*  
>i wish that we could give it a go see if we could be something i wish i was your favourite girl i wish you thought i was the reason you are in the world i with my smile was your favourite kind of smile i wish the way that i dressed was your favourite kind of style i wish you couldnt figure me out but you always wanna know what i was about i wish you would hold my hand when i was upset i wish you never forget the look on my face when we first met *i think about the first time i saw brittany though my window*<br>i wish you had a favourite beauty spot that you love secertly cause it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see basically i wish that you loved me *i can feel someone watching me though the window but i cant look over*  
>i wish that you needed me i wish that you new when i said to sugars actually i meant three i wish that without me your heart would break i wish that without me youd be spending the rest of your night awake i wish that with out me your couldnt eat i with i was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep *i look up seee quinn and brittany looking at me quinn in shock and brittany is in tears. i look at quinn give her a small smile and shut the curtain*<br>look al i know is that your the nicest thing ive ever seen and i wish that we could see if we could be something

i feel alseep on my window legde. i walk down stairs and see my parents have left a note:

*santana your father and i had to go on a bussiness trip this weekend we didnt want to wake you up. call you tonight.

love:mom and dad

i roll my eyes. and start to make me food. this is going to be a long weekend. i grab my phone and call rachel.  
>"heeey" "hii when are you coming over?" "shit i forgot... im sorry san." woow "its okaay i gotta go rachel bye." this is going to be a long loney weekend.<p>

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. rachel? "heeey... oh your not rachel..?" "umm no.. im not." well this is awkward.


	4. landslide

newgirl chapter4:  
>santanas pov:<br>silence. "what are you doing here brittany?" "i-well-umm your mom told us that you would be alone all weekend and my mom told me to come over.. and" well this sucks. "come in." i moved out of her way and she walked in. i walk over to the living room and she fallows. i sit down on the couch and she sits beside me keeping her distance. "do you smelling something burning?" SHIT "omg omg omg !" i ran into the kichen and put my oven mits one and grabs the burnt chicken fingers and fries. i heard laughing behind me and turn around. i turn around and glare at her. "nice job if i didnt know any better i would say you are the blondly." "ah ha ah very funny."

i though out the burt food and sit down at the kitchen table and brittany does the same. "so why are you really here?" i needed to know. "well i thought about it and since you dont want to be my friend..-" i cut her off. "thats not true i said i cant be your friend not that i dont want to." she looks at me confused. "brittany you dont know me." "well i would like to if you would let me." "i cant. i cant let you be my friend and then you find out the real me and not want to be my friend anymore it will break me." "then why is quinn your friend? we have known eachother just as long as you and her." i huff . "because quinn knows me the real me and shes am not going anywhere."

there is a long pause. and she wont look at me. "brittany, i will always be there for you because i care about you alot. and that scares me. i feel i have to protect you. i will never let anything hurt you but i cant." "but dont you see your hurting me by not being my friend." "i know but it will hurt more being my friend and it will hurt me more when i loose you.  
>its just better this way. im sory."<p>

i think she finally have given up for now because she asks if i want to watch tv. i turn on the tv and we end up watch ing a movie. twilight. she insitited we watched it and i cant say no to her so i agreed. we sat on oppisite ends of the couch but it wasnt a big couch. i could slowly feel my eyes closing. i didnt even realize i was tired but i feel right asleeping forget who was next to me.

"your so beautiful. i wish you werent so scared." i slowly started to wake up but i didnt dare open my eyes. i could feel someones arms rapped around me and never once did i feel so safe. i didnt want to move i wanted to stay in her arms forever. i wish i wasnt scared either. the next thing that happend i didnt expect. she started singing.

i took my love and i took it down

i climbed a mountain and i turned around

and i saw my relfection in the snow covered hills

when the landslide brought me down

*woow she can really sing

oh mirror in he sky what is love

can the child within my heart rise above

can i sail though the changing ocean tides

can i handle the seasons of my life

*i wonder what this is about?*

uh oh

uh oh

wel ive been afraid of changing

cause i built my life around you

but time makes your bolder childern get older

and im getting older too

well

*does she feel the same way i feel about her?*

well ive been afraid of changing

cause ive built my life around you

but time make you bollder childern get older

and im getting older too

well im getting older too

so take this love and take in down

yeah if you climb a mountain and you turn around

and if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

were the landslide brought me down

and if you see my relection in the snow covered hills

*i dont think she could feel that way about me. only in my dreams*

well maybe

well maybe

well maybe

the landslide will bring you down

*well now what do i do?*

she sits there playing with my hair. i start to slowly move and sit up. "sorry did i wake you?" yes "umm no" i didnt want her to know i heard her sing. "well its dinner time do you want to hang for dinner? i mean your parents arent here and i dont think you want to be alone.. unless you do cause i can just leave and we could do it another time or something.." "your cute when you ramble." i realize what i just said. im in shock. but i just play it off. "sure lets go make dinner i could use the company." 


	5. sorry

Heey guys just a quick note. i am soo sorry i stoped writting, i have been soo busy with school but now that it is over and it is summer time i am so happy i can start to write again. i am going to be contiuning this story and i have alot of new ideas for other stories i will be starting too. soo keep posted. xoxxo thanks lovelys. 


	6. sleepover

new girl chapter5 santanas pov

"What do you want for dinner?" i questioned Brittany. She looked as she was in deep thought. There was afew moments of slience. "Want to go out for dinner-i mean n-not like a-a date or a-anything just you know f-friends having dinner?" wow she can be cute i just want to go up to her- shut up i cant be thinking like this.  
>Dont blush. Dont blush. "Um or we could just order in you know watch some movies?" I didnt really feel like going anywhere tonight. "Yeah sure that sounds great!" "Okay, so what would you like me to order?" "Umm lets get something easy like a pizza?" yumm. "okay, yeah pizza sounds good, what would you like on it?" "i just like cheese but it doesnt matter." I smile. "cheese it is.<p>

i go to grab the phone and realize i dont know the number. "umm-" "the number is 958-324-2334" wow she was good. "thanks" i gave her a shy smile and dialed the number.I called and order. "Well, they said they be her in about 20 minutes." "Wanna go pick some movies to watch?" brittany asked. "sure" I showed her where we keeped all our movies, she looked amazed how much there were. "Theres more downstairs if you cant find anything or-" "Santana there is enough movies here thank you, dont worry i am sure i will find something. so got any porn?" "I-umm-I-What?" Brittany goes in to crazy laughter and falls to the ground. "YOU-SHOULD-HAVE-SEEN-Y-YOUR-FACE." wow i am a complete idiot. i walk up to her and place my mouth on her ear. i could feel her shiver. "If you really want porn I could get you some." I whisper into her ear.  
>Check and mate.<p>

20 mintues later brittany has picked out 2 movies for us to watch and finally the pizza arived. She tried to help pay for it but i told her it was on me. We got settle down in my room on my bed and press play for the first movie. After the first movie was over i went and put in the second movie. It was cinderella. But to see that smile on her face i would probably watch anything. "I LOVE THIS MOVIE!" she shrieked and contuined. "Shes my favortie diseny princess, she is so pretty." I look at the t.v and back at brittany. "You look like her alot." "Really? you think so?" "yeah, totally." she smiled a huge toothy smile and layed down next to me and put her head on my shoulder. At first i teased up but a second later it was confterable almost natural.

Ugh sun to bright.I slowly started to open my eyes. ohgod. I am spooning brittany and im the big one. Its to nice i just want- stop. Get up before she wakes up. UGH. She has a tight grip on my arm. "San." shit. "yeah sorry Britt we must have fallen asleep last night." "mmm compfy." she pointed out. Brittany turn around to me her eyes were still closed. I studied her face. Shes so perfect. Our faces were inches apart. Brittany slowly started to open her eyes. "Morning" Mumbled. "Morning to you to." "Im sorry for falling asleep last night and not getting home." "Dont worry about it i fell asleep too, besides i dont like being alone." She gave me a sad smile. "Do they leave ofen?" "Yeah, quite abit, Rachel was supose to come over this weekend,But shes busy so.." i trailed off. "So im you second choice." she turn away from me so i couldnt see her face anymore. crap. "No i didnt mean it like that Brittany." she slowly starts to turn around with a smirk on her face. And know im confused. "Gotcha." wow. She starts laughing really hard. i jump on her straddling her and pin her arms down. I start to tickle her anywhere i can. "San, P-Please sto-p." she manages to say.

i lean down and put my mouth to her ear and whisper. "Say your sorry and i win." I can tell she doesnt want to stay it. I got lost in her eyes i didnt even realize how close are faces were. I see her leaning in and i can feel myself leaning in. Almost there. "DING-DONG" i startleds the both of us and we jump apart. ugh.  
>"i-i-umm-im gonna go see whos at the door." She just nods. i go to down stairs and open the door. "rachel." "well hello to you to, someones not happy to see me."<br>"no i mean yes , im happy to see you but i thought you werent coming?" "well i decided to come anyways." i was about to say something when brittany came down starts.  
>Well this is awkward. I could feel rachels eyes on me. "Brittany-" "-it cool Santana im going to get going, i have some -umm stuff to do. see yeah." "Brittany wait."<br>"Do you umm maybe wanna stay for breakfast for abit or like im sorry." I didnt know if we were going to talk about what almost happen but i just needed her to know that. "Its fine Santana. Rachels here now. You dont need me. I get it." She open the door and left.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about or..." "Rachel not right now im hungry. And i need to think." We ate breakfast in sclience. "Okay serously San you have to tell me what happen." i knew this was coming sooner or later. I just wish is was later. I tell her everything that happen last night for when she walked into the door tell right before she left. i explaned every little thing. "So you like her?" i look down at my feet. "yes." "And you havent asked her out or anything because?" "Because she doesnt know about me and my melt downs. she doesnt diserve to deal with that. she is the nicest thing i have ever meet and i am the complete oppisite." " santana you diserve to be happy andshe makes you happy." she faught back. "i know but i dont want to get her or hurt her." i sobbed. 


	7. The secert is out

newgirl chapter6 this chapter has alot of swearing in it just to let you know.  
>santanas pov<p>After rachel left i thought alot about what she said. i do want to tell brittany. it would be alot easier but i dont want to scare her. she is so sweet and innicent. and i am the exact oppisite. i know that they say 'oh oppisites attrack.' well i dont think they do. Im so scared i might her her or scare her. and that would break me. or worst she doesnt want to be my friend anymore or something like that. i told her we were friends and i let her in that far. and if she leaves i will be broken. i let someone in before rachel. she left , she was so scared. she kind of reminds me of britt. free spirted and loves to live there life. and so care free.<br>god i really have fallen for her. i cant believe i let my self into this mess.

I walked into school and something happend that i would never have expected. "HEY LEZPEZ." shit. walk away. "HEY I AM TALKING TO YOU" keep calm. "yes?" i slowly turn around and i should have know who it would be. "GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT?" and i have just walked into my worst nightmare. some one pitch me. this is just a bad dream. its just a dream. but its not a dream its real and this is going to be hell. "COME ON LEZPEZ SAY SOMETHING?" i didnt know what to say. i was speechless. breath. i could feel my fist tightening. i needed to say something. something tough and scary but this is all that came out. "W-what did i ever do to you?" she just smirked. "you see i dont like you, and you think that because you hang out with two cheerleaders that all of the sudden your the shit well think again."

"you think that because you and out with quinn who used to be one of the biggest losers ever. i mean come on did you see her before she came to high school.  
>i mean i would love to me the person who ever fixed-" i couldnt take it anymore talk shit about me but you cant say shit about quinn. "SHUT THE FUCK UP." "oh now you talk did i hit a sore spot?" she took a step closer to me "do you know what i think i think that your a loser just like your friend quinn;." "dont talk about quinn like that. your just jelous because she it way more popluar then you and she stoll your spot. well you know what? quinn is pretty and she is hot. but she has something you dont she is a genous. and she is kind and caring. that is why people like her more then they like you bitch."<p>

"WELL, what about brittany.." shit im not going to going to hold my anger in any longer. "hmm. she is pretty dumb. i mean come on how many times did her parents drop her on her head when she was a baby." breath. in and out. in and out. "brittany is not dumb." she laughs "come on have you meet the girl?" "BRITTANY IS THE SMARTEST GIRL I HAVE EVER MET. SHE IS THE KINDESS PERSON IN THE WORLD SHE WILL DO ANYTHING FOR ANYONE JUST TO MAKE THEM SMILE. SHE IS SPECAIL IN A GOOD WAY. YOU CANT FIND ANYONE LIKE HER ANYMORE. SHE IT A GODESS AND SHE LOOKS LIKE A MODEL. SHE DANCES LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW AND SHE IS AN ANGEL. YOU ARE THE DEVIL.""im pretty sure that would be you ehhh SANTAN." ugh fuck. "i-umm-ugh." "hmmm why dont we tell everyone why you left your old school. have you told brittany or quinn that story.  
>because im sure they will love to hear it."<p>

"you dont know crap." "wanna bet?" damn this girl is good. i cant tell if she is telling the truth or not. "okaay, so once upon a time there was a girl and her name was santan. she was being bullied in her school for well being gay. but once she got to high school everything change. the loney loser santan became the big bad wolf. she ruled the school. she was the most pretty and powerful out of everyone. she talked people down and no one would challege her. but then rachel berry came along and put santan in her place. but santans angry from being teased all thoughs years came out of her and she had a huge melt down. you went crazy did you santan?  
>eh and know you and rachel are bestfriends i hear. so what happen you beat the shit out of her and you found love somewhere in there? awe is berry your girlfriend?"<br>"Shut the fuck you you stupid bitch!"

i couldnt take it anymore i jumped her and we started fighting rolling around on the ground. pullung eachothers hair, punching , slapping, bitting anything you can think of we were doing to eachother. "santana please santana ." i felt someone grab me i could tell it was quinn. i look into her eyes and she brittany behind her.  
>she looked so scareed. and i could tell that fear was because of me. i look back to quinn. and then the princpal came. we went into the office and said sorry to each other. and we were both suspended for 1week. i got up out of the office and walk to my car and just start to cry. the tears just kept streaming down my face. i heard a knock on my window but i didnt look to see who it was. i heard the passagner down open. i knew quinn was in my car i could tell by her perfume.<p>

"hey." i look up into her eyes and i just break i am have a total panic attack . so many things are going though my mind. Is brittany going to hate me? rachel is going to kill me? does quinn hate me now? my parents are going to send me to some stupid person to talk to probably. quinn just opens her arms and i climb arcoss the seat and sit on her. she raps her arms around me and tells me everything is going to be okay over and over again. but i cant breathe i am crying to much. i can she in her eyes she doesnt know what to do and i dont either this has never happen before. i could only get out these words. "p-lease-call-r-rachel." and i handed her my phone.

"hey rachel" ... "yeah its quinn" ... "umm something happend at school and santana needs you... yeah like now... okaay.. okaay.. yepp .. okaay i can do that ... okaay see you soon.. bye."

quinn gives me the phone back. "okay santana im going to drive you home rachel will be her in about half an hour." i sat up and quinn got out and got into the driver sheet. i gave her the keys and i drove home. the drive was slient i was focusing on trying to calm myself down. once we got into my drive way there was a car in there. shit. "my p-parents are h-ome."


	8. READ

heeey this is just a note. i didnt know if i should keep going on with this story i have a few ideas for new chapters but i dont know if anyone is liking this and wants to me to keep going. if someone wants me to i will even if its just one person. because i know how much it sucks when someone stops writing there storys.  
>just let me know .<br>thanks xxx 


	9. Keep breathing

New girl Chapter 7 Santanas Pov NOTE: This is going to be a really short chapter. Abit of Santana's thoughts on what happend and Rachel helps her out. Also the stars are the song Rachel is singing.

My parents are pissed at me for what happend at school. They wouldnt even listen to my side of the story, and they made Quinn leave. Im in my room and Quinn called Rachel to show up but I guess im not important enough for her now. I turned my phone off, I cant deal with anyone right now. Quinn tired to call me right after she left but I dont know what to say to her so i didnt answer. I wanted to scream. This couldnt be happening. Why me? I need to wake up from this nightmare.

My parents are so mad at me right now. Rachel wont even come to see me and help me out. So much for my bestfriend. Quinn is trying so hard to help but I dont know what to say to her. Dont even get me started on Brittany. Her face she was so scared. I knew this would happend if I got to attached to her. I tired so hard not to let me have feelings for this girl but its impossible.

At some point i must of feel asleep thinking about Brittany because now its five O'clock.

"Hey sleepy head."

I turn my head to see Rachel sitting on a chair beside my bed.

"How long have you been there?"

"Not long."

I nodded not knowing what to say. I look up into her eyes and I break down crying again. Ugh i hate crying its for babys and wimps. Rachel came and held me.

"Shh, everything is going to be fine."

She kept saying smoothing words to me to calm down. It wasnt working out so well so she started to sing.

*The storm is coming, but I dont mind people are dying I close my blinds all that I know is im breathing now*

Rachel knows her singing calms me down. Her voice is the most amazing sound i have ever heard.

*I want to change the world, instead I sleep I want to believe in more then you and me But I know is im breathing All I can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing now*

Im so happy to have Rachel as a friend. I dont know what I would do without her.

*All that I know is Im breathing All I can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing All we can do is keep breathing Now*

I lift my head up and look at Rachel and give her a kiss on the cheek and put my head in her lap. While she pays with my hair.


	10. The dinner

New girl Chapter 7 Santanas pov

A few weeks have pasted and i still havent talked to Brittany. She hasnt even looked at me. I knew I shouldnt have gotten myself into this mess. I knew if I started to talk to Brittany and let her in then this would happen. Rachel has been over alot helpping me and Quinn is having trouble trying to make time for the both of us. I barley get out of my bed I just stay in there and stare at the ceiling. My mom is really worried about me but I told her its nothing.

"Santana come down stairs I have to talk to you hunny."

UGH, great. I have to get up.

"Yes Mami?"

I wonder why shes making dinner. And so much food.

"We invited people over for dinner tonight. You have to get ready and look nice. And maybe change your mood for one night. Look Santana I love you and I know there is something wrong, but cant you just forget it for tonight, please?"

I cant say no to that.

"Of course i cant Mami"

My mom smiles a huge smile.

"Thank you darling, now go shower and get ready they will be here in an hour."

I roll my eyes and head back up stairs. After my shower I blow dry my hair and curl it into loose curls and do my make-up. I look at my clock on the wall and they should be here any minute.

DING-DONG

"Can you get the door santana."

I walk down the stairs and open the door.

"Hi, nice to meet- Brittany?"

Well this night just got intesting.

"Hi, you must Santana. Im Anna, and you already know Brittany. My husband couldnt make it tonight."

I smile and open the door wider to let them come in. My mom walks out of the kitchen.

"Anna, nice to see you again!"

They embrace in a hug.

"Hello, you must be Brittany."

My mom walks up and hugs Brittany. I never told my mom about Brittany. I mean she knew that she was our nabour but I never told her that we were kinda friends.

"Well dinner is ready so lets eat. I hope you guys like spaghetti with meat balls."

Brittany squeals like a five year old girl. I knew this was her favorite. Something about the movie 'Lady and the Trap.' We walk into the kitchen and everything was layed nice out on the table. I have to say I am impressed.

"It look really good."

"Thank-you Brittany."

We all sit around the dinner table.

"So Brittany you go to school with Santana?"

I look up and glare at my mom, and then just look at my plate.

"Yes we go to the same school."

I think they can sence the tension in the room.

"Do you have any classes together?"

"Yep, we have two classes together."

Well this is awkward.

"So Santana, are you on the cheer team to."

I heard Brittany laugh.

"Santana, on the cheer team thats something i would like to see."

Keep calm.

"No thats not my kind of thing."

I say looking at Brittany's mom.

"Brittany, that wasnt nice to say about Santana."

"Dont worry its true. That isnt Santanas sence, right Santana?"

I looked up to my mom and then to Anna.

"Yeah its fine."

Then I looked at Brittany, and right back down to my plate.

"I have to go to the bathroom, i will be right back."

I ran up to my room and jumped up on to my bed and screamed into my pillow. Why, why me? I could feel tears coming down my face.

"Santana?"

I look up to see Brittany standing at the door.

"Your mom said you would be up here probably, she-uhh-she said I could come up, I knocked but you didnt answer..."

I didnt know what to say so I looked away and whiped my face.

"Santana, I didnt mean to be so rude down there, I have been meaning to talk to you-"

I cut her off right there.

"Brittany, look you havent tried to talk to me its been like three weeks now. And its my fault I knew i shouldnt have let you in."

She looked like she wanted to say something but i didnt let her get it out.

"Look lets just get this night over with and we cant forget about everything."

With that i walked out of the room. The rest of the night was awkward. They left five minutes ago and I went in my room and did what I usually do lay down and look at the ceiling.

Knock-knock

I didnt look up because I knew my mom was there because dad was away on a bussiness trip. I felt her sit down on the bed.

"Its her isnt why you always said and in your room?"

I knew my mom would figure it out, I meann she isnt an idiot.

"Yes, mami but i would rather not talk about it. Its down and over with and I dont care anymore.

"Okay, darling but if you want to talk i will be here for you."

I look at my mom and smile and she gets up and leave my room. I start to cry again as i slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
